The Starlight and the Lone Wolf
by Nagareboshi
Summary: [Deleting] A gentle girl, a slave to this boy. the boy a lonely prince. Question is will they find love with darkness attacking them or will they lose each other. no it not who you think.
1. Chapter 1 They meet part 1

The Starlight and the Lone Wolf  
  
by Nagareboshi  
  
READ THIS. OK this is my first fan fiction. so please be gentle to me I trying my hardest to make all you people happy. By the way I stink at writing and spelling also so the me if I did something wrong. Also this story kinda takes place in a medieval time. The boy in this story ( I'm not telling names yet) is a high ranking lord or a prince whatever. The girl is a peasant or so she seems, her past is a mystery which you find out later in the story. I think that all so let's get on with the story.  
  
Also I don't own digimon.  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"talking"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
Chapter 1 They Meet part one  
  
Splish splash splish splash. It's was a rainy night. Splish splash splish splash.. You see a girl running thorough the forest and she badly hurt. Splish splash splish splash. Her hair flowing, flying behind her as she hears the voices behind her gets closer. Splish splash splish splash. " Stop that girl," yelled one of the voices behind her . Splish splash splish splash. *Great they caught up to me . I can't fight them, I don't have enough strength. Considering that I use so much of my power, I'll be powerless for a few days,* thought the girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
A boy looked out a window and sigh. * I can't sleep, I go for a walk in the garden,* he thought as he put on a robe and headed to the garden.  
  
Outside  
  
*What a beautiful night* the boy thought ( part of the garden is cover so the boy is not getting wet unless he step on the grass.)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the Forest  
  
"Ahh," yelled the girl as she hit the soft green grass of the forest floor. Two ninja's stars had hit her right leg, injuring her leg badly.  
  
She tried to get up, but the damage was done. *This is not my day,* thought the girl. The girl looks for a tree to help her up, but she found a wall.  
  
Girl's POV  
  
*What the heck is a wall doing here? Maybe I can go through it but I fall unconscious if I do,* thought the girl.  
  
The voices get closer and closer. * Oh what the heck, I just hope they don't see doing this.*  
  
With the last of her powers she pulled herself through the wall and onto the other side, but the price to do that was deadly she fell unconscious and the last of her power was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal POV back to the voices  
  
The voices or rather the ninjas caught up to were the girls was last was before she pulled herself through the wall.  
  
"She has to be here somewhere," said the leader, " spread out and look around we need to find her, at all cost. She couldn't have gone far."  
  
"Sir," said one of the ninja running to the leader, "there's a wall here we think the girl when through here and is on the other side."  
  
"Good job," said the leader, "send so men over there to look for her."  
  
"Yes sir," replied the ninja.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the boy a few minutes before  
  
* What's that sound,* thought the boy his hand going to his sword which he had brought with him.  
  
In the darkness he saw a figure moving in the dark then stop and fell. * A thief,* thought the boy, but for some reason he seem to relax. Taking a lamp that was hanging on the wall he walked into the rain to look at the figure. As he got closer, he saw it was a girl (yes same girl that was in the forest) unconscious. He frown and wonder what a girl she doing here in the middle night and why she was badly hurt. He brush the thought away and decided to help her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To the Ninjas  
  
"Sir the girl is at the castle as we thought she is unconscious as well," said one of the ninja. " Good," said the leader " as soon as we find were she is, we will strike."  
  
1 To be continue  
  
Please Read. Well how was that? Oh before I forget please don't flame me if you are please either leave now or don't review me. Also this story is dedicated to my friend Kaira and read her story as well. It's called. Kaira's Chronicles 1 A Trip Into DBZ's Universe 


	2. Chapter 2 They meet part 2

The Starlight and the Lone Wolf  
  
by Nagareboshi  
  
Now I just bet you all dying to know whom the girl and boy. Well before we start I like to say Thank you to AngryMew2 and Kaira for reviewing my story. Since I didn't get too many reviews,(sob) I'm going to have to get five reviews for my next chapter to come up.  
  
Also I don't own digimon.  
  
( ) my notes  
  
"talking"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~ flashbacks dreams etc.  
  
Chapter 2 They Meet part two  
  
  
  
"How is she Joe," asked the boy. It had been two days since he found the girl and he was worried for some reason( it called love at first sight.)  
  
"Her wounds are healing find," answer Joe, "but the injury on her right leg will take awhile to heal. She can walk for short distance, but too much pressure on her leg will cause her to collapse. But I wonder what happen to her for her to end up like this?"  
  
"We won't know in till she wakes up and hopefully tells us," said the boy.  
  
"My lord are you sure it all right to keep her? She could be someone trying to kill you. And she was trespassing and the penalty is death," asked the head guard.  
  
That won't be necessary, there's something about her that make me feel that I can trust her and that she need my help with something," said the boy closing his eyes.  
  
"If you want to keep her my lord I would stand in your way. I sure she make a nice personal slave," the guard whisper the last past. The boy didn't here it.  
  
*That would be nice to have someone my own age to talk to* thought the boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That evening  
  
The boy waited to see if the girl would wake up tonight.  
  
"My lord you're still up," asked the guard from that morning.  
  
"Yes I'm, do you think she'll wake up," said the boy.  
  
"Who knows," shrugged the guard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Sir we found the girl," said one of the ninjas.  
  
"Good," replied the leader of the group, "were is she?"  
  
"She in a guest room on the second floor of the castle." answered the ninja.  
  
"Excellent" said the leader; "we'll attack tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the castle  
  
"Uhh," moan the as she started to wake up.  
  
The boy moved to the bed.  
  
The girl slowly open her eyes and found herself looking at a face of a boy. She panic, jump out of the bed and set herself into a fighter's position.  
  
The boy and the guard were shock at how fast this girl move. The guard was the first to shake the shock off and pulled out his weapon.  
  
Suddenly she drop her position and bow saying "Gomen I…" she corrected herself "I'm sorry." *baka you can't speak japanese they don't understand you* she thought. *I'm so in trouble. It a wonder that I'm still alive. *  
  
All though she did not look like it the girl was confuse and shocked, that the ninjas had not got her, this boy is actually nice to me when most people I've met are rude, annoying, and practically any other bad remarks I can think of. Not to mention that the boy just save her, and he looks worry over me. *This is too much for me* thought the girl.  
  
The boy dismiss the guard, the boy said, "Who are you."  
  
The girl raise her hand. "Before I answer your question, please answer mine. Where are we and how long have I been unconscious?"  
  
*What a beautiful voice* thought the boy. Quickly snapping out of his thought he answer, " You been unconscious for two days."  
  
"That not good," mumble the girl.  
  
The boy continue, " You're at my castle. I'm …………."  
  
A Cliffhanger HAHAHA (Swish) a knife fly past me  
  
Hey watch!!!!!!  
  
Anyway please review and no flames please thank you.  
  
Next time: Introduction and Explanation sort of 


End file.
